Summer Nights
You wake up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat. You are naked and it is hot. You remember that the power went out in the storm a few hours ago so your air conditioning doesn’t work. You can still hear thunder in the distance. The wind is still blowing wildly, and the tree outside your open window is scratching against it. You’re thinking about asking your sister if you can stay at her house until the people at Ameron get the damn lines fixed, since she still has power. You see light coming from an unknown direction, even though the power is out on your street. As it gets closer, you realize it is an orange strobe from a vehicle. You hope it’s a utility truck from the power company. You then hear an eerie, high-pitched buzz through the screen of the open window. As it hovers closer, your room is flooded and bathed in an orange light. You nervously pull your covers up and almost start to hide your head under them. Another light shines through your window and you hear the buzz, much louder this time, as if the source is inches from your window screen. Then the lights move on. You hear the vehicle circling the cul de sac, buzzing every couple seconds as it goes. It then move past your window again, faster this time. You can't help but breath a sigh of relief as it turns the corner at the end of the street and disappears. Your county sends two sets of trucks to your subdivision every year. In the winter, they send the salt trucks with their flashing orange lights. In the summer, the Animal and Vector Control Agency sends mosquito trucks. Both always seem to come around when the power is out, either from a snow storm or a thunder storm, respectively. You wake up the next morning to find that the power is back on. That was actually pretty fast for them. It usually takes them a couple days. After you finish breakfast you realize your dog hasn’t come to greet you yet. You then remember that you left her out in the back yard, but she isn’t there either. You search all over and even put up posters. Eventually, you find her under some bushes in your front yard, dead. You panic and want to do something, but you know it's already too late. Even so, you arange for an autopsy. The vetrinarian performing the autopsy determines that your dog died from excessive exposure to DDT. Now you are angry. You realize after a few seconds where the DDT must have come from. But wasn't DDT banned a long time ago? You are considering suing your county. But you find out something...strange. You call your animal and vector control agency, and they say they haven't sent out the mosquito trucks yet this year. You talk to your neighboors, and they don't remember the trucks being sent around. You even track down the people assigned to driving them and they confirm. You bury your dog in your back yard. RepublicofE (talk) 01:11, December 13, 2013 (UTC)RepublicofE Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Real Life Category:Original Story